A Certain Snow Angel
by Juliet's Pen
Summary: Snowflakes dribbled down in a blissful wave of happiness. As Last Order discovers the true beauty of a snow angel, a snow in someone's heart melts. That's when a certain Level 5 realizes that snow is indeed magical. Accelerator & Last Order ONESHOT


**Disclaimer : I don't own To Aru Majutsu no Index. **

**Just a simple One-Shot that I came up with. I think I'm insane, posting a Christmas story in the middle of July. Gah, this is so cliché but ahh never mind. R&R!**

**A Certain Snow Angel by Juliet**

"'Rise and shine!' Misaka Misaka exclaims as she pulls the bed sheets off you–wah!"

"…"

Lying on his side, and looking like he had just woken up from a 10-year coma, Accelerator stared at Last Order wrestle his sheets after they had fallen on top of her. This type of greeting was getting more and more common. Granted, Last Order did usually let him sleep in without a fuss, but there was no stopping her when she decided it was time for him to get up. But today was a bit different–Accelerator glanced at the clock, and noticed it wasn't the afternoon, it was still morning. 10AM in the morning to be exact.

Accelerator groaned, shifting his head into the pillow. His words were muffled. "Leave me alone, you damn brat."

"'You can't stay in bed!' Misaka Misaka yells, finally escaping the mess of sheets-!"

Accelerator shifted his head once more, this time to look back at her. "Haaah? Is there some kind of issue that requires me to get up? It better be good."

"'It's snowed overnight!' Misaka Misaka reveals excitedly! 'Misaka wishes to go out and play, so you must get up!'"

"…"

"…"

With just a sigh, Accelerator rolled on his other side, his back facing Last Order.

"'! Completely ignored!' Misaka Misaka cries out in despair!"

"Shut up. Tch, I thought it was something important. Go play by yourself."

"'That's no fun!'"

"Go ask Yomikawa or Yoshikawa then."

"'They're both out!'"

"You're just outta luck then, huh?"

The room went silent for a moment. Accelerator even swore that perhaps Last Order had left. That is, until he heard a quiet whine. He looked back, only to see Last Order clutching the shirt of her pajamas, with an expression that looked like she would burst into tears any moment. He sighed heavily, lazily lifting him up in a sitting position on the bed.

"Fine! FINE! But not for long!"

The moment Accelerator said those words, Last Order's eyes lit up instantly, a huge smile appearing on her face. Without saying another word, she rushed out of Accelerator's room–most likely to go get dressed. Accelerator himself struggled out of bed to do the same.

It wasn't long until both of them were bundled up and outside. Indeed, it had snowed overnight, and the streets and sidewalks were covered in white. Last Order wasted no time to rush out forward, but Accelerator could only mumble under his breath as he attempted to trek across the snow with his crutch.

"'Misaka wants to make a snow angel!' Misaka Misaka exclaims in excitement!"

Accelerator eventually found a spot where there was less snow on the ground to stop, leaning forward on his crutch. "Then make one, stupid. You don't need permission."

Last Order pouted. "'Misaka knows that!' Misaka Misaka says, falling back on a patch of snow in order to make the angel.

Accelerator watched the small girl move her legs and arms in order to make the snow angel. She moved her limbs for about a good minute before finally stopping, twisting her head over in Accelerator's direction, giving him an expecting look.

"… What?"

"'Misaka is worried if she gets up, she'll ruin the snow angel," Misaka Misaka explains her dilemma."

"Should have thought of that before you did it, brat."

"'How mean! Can't you tell Misaka is asking you to help her up in order not to ruin it!' Misaka Misaka clarifies."

Accelerator simply stared at her for a good moment, the look on his face clearly saying _like hell am I helping you._ But even with such an expression, he eventually sighs and fumbles over, grabbing Last Order's out-stretched arm and pulling her up. Last Order quickly turned around to look at her snow angel once she was back on her feet, sparkles appearing in her eyes.

"'Ohhh! It really does look like an angel!' Misaka Misaka is amazed!"

Accelerator said nothing. What could he say? He wasn't the type to offer Last Order cutesy words in agreement. It wasn't until a moment later did he notice Last Order had trotted a few feet away, crouched over and seemingly messing with something in her hands.

"Hey, what are you doin–"

Before Accelerator could finish his sentence, Last Order quickly stood up and twisted around to face him–as well as throw a snowball straight at him. Accelerator found himself stumbling back as he felt cold snow hit him right in the face.

"'One point for Misaka!' Misaka Misaka cheers as she puffs out her chest."

Accelerator was silent for a moment, still trying to make heads or tails of what just happened as the snow slowly slid off his face. He clenched his teeth, the grip on his crutch tightening.

"What the hell, you shitty brat! Don't just throw stuff at someone who's injured!"

"'It's your own fault for not being alert!' Misaka Misaka counters!"

"Like hell it is!" Before he knew it, Accelerator had bent over and scooped up some snow, throwing it back at Last Order. She held up her arms in defense, the snowball smashing against them. As soon as she let them down, she puffed her cheeks out and quickly grabbed more snow, throwing it once more at Accelerator, but this time–he managed to side step out of the way at the last minute–

"Hah! Is that the best you can d–"

–before he just ends up falling over, his crutch flying out of his hand. There was a glint in Last Order's eyes, and she took this chance to throw more snowballs at him. Accelerator could only shield his face with his arms.

"Kno– Knock it off, you damn brat–!"

Of course, Last Order just continued her assault. Accelerator gritted his teeth, moving one hand to his neck and clicking his choker on. In an instant, a flurry of snow shot up in front of Last Order and fell on top of her, covering her as she cried out in surprise. Being freed from the onslaught of snowballs, Accelerator sat up and grabbed his crutch to lift himself to his feet. He slowly made his way over to where Last Order was, crouching over and brushing all of the snow off her with just a flick of his wrist. Her eyes were closed shut, and she didn't move an inch at first.

"Hey. Get up."

Upon hearing those words, Last Order's eyes shot open, but it wasn't long until they closed again as she began to whine.

"'Waaah! You're so cruel! To think you tried burying Misaka under the snow!' Misaka Misaka cries as she begins to shiver!"

"Maybe you should have thought twice about attacking me like that." As he said that, he clicked the switch on the choker back off.

"'Uuuu…'"

"… Come on, get up. If you're cold we'll go back inside."

"'Misaka doesn't want to yet!' Misaka Misaka yells defiantly!"

"You…"

There was a moment of silence. Well, apart from Last Order's whining. Accelerator sighed, lifting himself up.

"Then, we'll do one last thing before going back in."

Last Order looked up at him, bringing herself up in a sitting position as she gave him a curious look.

—

"You were playing in the snow?"

Yoshikawa took a sip of some coffee. She was sitting at the table across from Last Order.

"'That's right! Accelerator went with Misaka," Misaka Misaka explains further."

"Hooh… is that so." Yoshikawa glanced over at Accelerator who was sitting at the couch, switching through TV channels with the remote. Seeing as Accelerator wasn't going to say anything, she looked back at Last Order.

"Did you have fun?"

"'Yes! Though Misaka must admit playing in the snow is very cold, staying out there for long periods of time is probably not a good idea,' Misaka Misaka expresses her thoughts."

"That's true. Do you want to take a bath to warm up then? I'll go with you."

Before Yoshikawa could barely finish that sentence, Last Order was already rushing towards the bathroom. Placing her cup down on the table, Yoshikawa stood up and walked over to the back of the couch, leaning over.

"Do you want to take a bath, too?"

Accelerator furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you kidding me?"

"Hahah, I am."

Yoshikawa stood up straight once more, walking over to a nearby window and peering down. Though they were on a higher floor, there was no mistaking what she saw down below. A snowman, with a scarf wrapped around it. She couldn't help but smirk in amusement as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Don't forget about your scarf that's outside."

"Whatever."

"and anyway, Merry Christmas, Accelerator." Yoshikawa gave the Level 5 a knowing wink before slamming the bathroom's door shut.

It wasn't long until it started snowing again.

**End Note - So how did I do? This is my first attempt at writing ONESHOT so reviews and constructive **criticisms are welcomed. I hope you liked it!****


End file.
